Tied To The Bed
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of Naughty and Nice series* After a intense match with Gen Me on Reaction, the Guns go home to a nice surprise.   Chris/Ajay/Alex *3 shot*
1. Chapter 1

_**Tied To The Bed.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: Totally inspired by the match that the Guns had during Reaction against Gen Me. Thanks to TJ Sparkles for listening to my babble again and helping me out when I got stuck on it. I only own Ajay. Apart of Naughty And Nice Series.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Pix did you know about that?" James asked pointing out the match that was getting ready to start. Ajay turned as she was finishing getting ready for what she had to do that night. Her jaw steeled as angry tears welled up in her eyes. "Twin?" AJ asked going over to her. Ajay held up her hand and shook her head no. AJ sighed and sat back down.

Ajay tapped her eyeliner in the palm of her hand before she sat it down, she turned and fluffed her bangs out. "Ohh, Sabin better watch himself. Ajay is on the warpath." Bobby mused. "Drop dead Robert." Ajay stated, "I will be back." with that the Canadian Heartbreaker walked out of Fourtune's locker room.

Her heart pounding angrily against her chest, Chris told that he wasn't screwing around with Velvet. But what she saw happen in the ring, didn't look like nothing. Alex came backstage first. He saw the look on her face and went and stood behind her. Chris froze once he came back with Velvet and Jay who scooted away. "Hi babe." "Don't hi babe me Joshua." Chris cringed hearing his real name coming for her.

"What the hell was that?" "What?" Ajay pointed her finger at Velvet then at Chris, "That." "Nothing." "It sure the fuck didn't look like nothing." "Oh so I can't flirt with Velvet but you can go bang Alex every chance you get." "I don't bang Alex every chance I get. And I sure the fuck don't throw it in your face." Chris rolled his eyes as Velvet shifted nervously as she stood there, "But sweetheart you do throw it in my face." "Whatever Chris, be a dumb asshole." Ajay muttered before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"ASHTON! WAIT!" Velvet called following after Ajay who was making her way towards the locker room again. Ajay span around and glared at her, "Why so you can tell you aren't fucking around with my fiancé? When you clearly are. I thought we were suppose to be friends" Velvet flinched away from her, "I am sorry."

"I am sorry. that's all I hear now a days. That and Ajay you are slut for being with both Chris and Alex." Ajay said before she shook her head, " I am done hearing excuses. Just for awhile stay the hell away from me." Velvet nodded her head as Ajay walked away instead of going to the locker room, she kept walking finding an empty hallway and pulling herself up on the crate and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Alex after cutting the promo with Gen Me went to find Ajay. He walked briskly though the halls finally finding her sitting on the crate. "Hey.' he said just loud enough for her to hear him. She lifted her head up from her knees, "Hi." he walked over to the crate and pulled her to the end of it and kissed her. He pulled back when she only halfheartedly kissed him. "What's wrong?' he asked pressing his forehead against hers.

Instead of answering him, she kissed him softly. He kissed her back hoping this time she showed him something. This time she did, she let him step between her legs and put his hands on either side of her face. She pressed her fingers into his back, "Lex," she muttered as he trailed his lips down to her neck. "Hmm?" "Make me forget about earlier." she whispered. Alex pulled back and smirked and pulled her into the first empty locker room.

After locking the door he turned to Ajay who was sitting on the couch already. He went over and pushed her to where she was laying down on the couch. He hovered over her kissing her, using her free hand to run over her chest. Ajay arched to his touch and gripped his bicep in her hand.

Alex walked her back to Fourtune's locker room after they had a mini playtime. He pecked her lips one final time and smacked her ass before she went into the locker room. Max and Jeremy Buck exchanged a look upon seeing that and smirked, they could use that to their advantage. And use it they would.

"Ajay are you okay?" Robert asked seeing the messed up hair of his ex wife. Ajay smirked and nodded her head, "I am just fine Robert.' "Then why is your hair all mussed up?" AJ asked, 'I know that you hate anyone touching your hair." Again the Canadian smirked and shrugged her shoulders before turning to go fix her hair in the mirror. "Damn it Shell." She muttered seeing the hickey he had left on her neck.

"What was that?" Frankie asked. "Mind ya business Frankie." Ajay stated covering up the hickey on her neck. She turned back around when Ric started talking. "You little missy are coming with me ringside tonight." Ajay mocked saluted him, "You got it Ric." "_Try _and not beat Frankie stupid." "Ric I wouldn't be beating him stupid, he is already stupid and ugly. I would just worsen the condition." Ajay giggled, "you know I keep on telling Traci to leave his dumbass but she won't listen to me. All brawn, no brains and no sex appeal." "WHY I outta!' Frankie said going towards Ajay as James stepped in front of her to hold her back.

"Kaz. Chill out." AJ stated, "She is just trying to get under your skin." "I would rather be under his skin then under him." "Freaking pussy." Ajay muttered as she turned back around to make sure her hair was prefect. James started laughing as he turned around and leaned against the counter next to her. "So I take you and Alex had some hanky panky." "JIMMY!" she scowled. James laughed and handed her his beer. She took a swig of it and handed it back.

"So wait, you are so screwing around with some one? That isn't Sabin" Frankie asked. "What's a matter Frankie?" James asked putting his arm around Ajay who stole his beer and went to finish it off, "Are you just that the Canadian Heartbreaker won't give you the time of day? Like she has given Chris, Alex, Petey and myself." "And don't forget me." Robert piped up causing Ajay to roll her eyes, "I try to block that out of my memory thanks" James looked at Frankie, "Back off, she will just kick your ass again and you know you don't want Ric seeing that."

Chris stood outside of Fourtune's locker room, he knew he had to make it right with Ajay. She was right she never once threw her whole thing with Alex in his face. He knocked on the door and Doug answered the door. The British man turned back into the locker room. "Ashton love its for you." he said causing Ajay to stand up and walk over to the door. She put her hand on the door and stared at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, seeing AJ, James, Doug and Ric all looking on interested, "Without them around." Ajay turned to look at Ric. "Go, meet me at the tunnel." Ajay nodded her head before she stepped out of the locker room. Chris took her hand in his and tugged her down the hall. Once they were out of sight, he stopped and looked down on her. "I am sorry for not telling you about her being our partner and doing what I did in the ring. I know that you don't throw it in my face. And I shouldn't throw it in yours." Chris said honestly.

Ajay chewed on the inside of her cheek as she stared up at him, "I forgive you just this time though. Don't do it again." Chris smiled and kissed her. Ajay pulled back after a few minutes. "Are you really having a empty arena match with no rules?" she asked. Chris nodded his head, "Those punk bitches need to learn a lesson." Ajay nodded her head, her body filling with nervousness already. "Don't worry babe, we will be fine." Ajay nodded again.

Alex smiled seeing Ajay come into the room with Chris. 'Hey Ajay." He greeted. "Hi Skunky." "Everything good now?" Chris nodded his head as Ajay took a seat and let her head rest against the couch. Chris went into to the bathroom, Alex went over to where Ajay was resting her eyes. "Are you going to let me handcuff you?" He asked lowly trailing his fingers over the handcuff necklace she had on and then dipped them lower grazing the top of her breast.

"Hmm. Maybe." Ajay answered before pulling her phone out. "What?" he asked seeing the look on her face. "Eric needs me. I will see you guys after the show." she answered before she turned and pecked his lips. "Chris, I have to go, I will be back!' "Okay. Love you." "Love you too." Alex smirked and mouth "Kind of love you." "Kind of love you too." She mouthed back before she left the guns locker room.

Gen Me spotted the Canadian as she was coming out of Eric's office a smirk on her face. Max and Jeremy grabbed her and forced her between them. "Hello Ashton." Max greeted as his brother started running his fingers across her bare back and trailing down. "What the hell do you want?" Ajay asked cringing feeling the fingers trailing down her back. She was thank God that her corset cover more of her back.

"Well we have seen you looking at us." Max started as his hand moved from her neck towards her chest. "And we know like you to have fun with Alex." Jeremy picked up where his brother left off grabbing a hand full of her ass. "We thought you could have fun with us too." Max mused. Ajay hit him, "How about no junior!" "What? Why not? Everyone knows you are a slut. Face it Cage, you are exactly like that sleaze ball that you claim as your brother Edge and his skank ex girlfriend Lita. You three are _EASY_!" Max stated going into kiss her. Her fist popped out and hit him again before she drove her elbow in into his brother's stomach. "You messed with the wrong bitch." she muttered before she stormed away.

"Ajay?' Alex called seeing the upset Canadian walking past him. She turned around tears in her eyes, "I am a slut?' she asked. "What? No. Who told you that?" Alex asked pulling her into his arms as Chris walked up to them. "Babe? What's wrong?" "Someone called her a slut." Alex answered. "Who?" the older Gun asked. "Gen Me." "WHAT!' Both guns asked. "Yeah, they got me right as I walking out of Eric's office. They were all over me, touching me and trying to kiss me." Ajay answered as tears streamed down her face, "they wanted me to get with them. Like I was with you guys." Chris hugged her along with Alex who hugged her tighter. They both exchanged a look nodding their heads.

"Babe, I don't want you here when we go down for the match." "What? Why not?" she asked. "Because you don't need to see the match honey. I just want you to go home and relax okay. We will handle it." Chris answered wiping away some of her tears. "I don't want to go." Ajay whimpered. Chris looked over at Alex begging him to help him. "Baby, please for us go home. We want you safe, we know that you want to beat the shit out of them for what they did to you. We don't want to worry about you when we are out there okay?" Ajay sighed and nodded her head as Fourtune joined them. Douglas pulled out a hanky and handed it to her.

"What happened love?" He asked kindly. "Run in with Gen Me." she answered wiping her eyes. "What happened?" James asked. "Told me I was easy and called me a slut. And told me since I am fooling around with both members of the guns that I should give it up to them." "Where are those punks?" AJ asked steamed looking around the surrounding area. "Probably still pulling themselves up. I punched the cow looking one in the face and elbowed the other one." Ajay answered before she shook her head and handed the hanky back to Doug who smiled at her.

"Is it time Natch?" "Yes.' "Be careful." Both guns chimed. Fourtune laughed hearing that. "Come on guys, it's me, I am always careful." Ajay stated as she kissed both guns. "Makeup is good yeah?" she asked. AJ studied her face for a second and nodded his head.

Once Ajay and the Nature boy were out of sight. The guns turned to James, "can you make sure she gets to her car. We don't want her want watching the match." 'Give them hell for us." James said as he nodded his head, Robert, AJ and Doug nodded their heads in agreement.

"Today is so not a good day." Ajay muttered to herself as James landed the mats next to her. She had taken a fall from the ring apron when Morgan pushed her. "You okay Pix?" "Yeah you?" 'Yeah. Doug." "I know I saw." Ajay stated. The remaining members of Fourtune got backstage. Seeing her two boy standing there she made her way over to them and hugged them. "Please, please be careful." "We will don't worry.' Chris assured her.

She nodded her head once before she got pulled away to pre tape Fourtune's segment of Reaction. After they finished the segment and Ajay gathered her stuff up. James walked her out to the car. "Don't worry Pix, I am staying and watching it we will make sure that they aren't too hurt." he assured. Ajay nodded her head before she hugged him, "Thanks Jimmy." "You are welcome.' He said before he kissed her forehead then her lips.

Ajay got home and paced around her bedroom before she got an idea in her head. She picked up her phone and sent a text out. Now it was time to get herself gussied up for the upcoming Playtime.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next part is with Chris and Ajay in it and maybe some Alex/Ajay naughtiness in it.

* * *

Ajay twirled in front of the mirror chewing on her lower lip as she took in her appearance in the mirror. She blew a kiss to her reflection before she went over to her side of the bed and picked up her phone and sent Alex a text message. Now she had to wait, and waiting wasn't Ajay's strong point.

Alex and Chris both limped backstage after beating up on Max and Jeremy. "That was fucking brutal." Chris groaned as he dropped himself onto the bench. "No shit. But now they know not to fuck with us or with Ajay." Alex said as he rolled his shoulders around.

"Do you think she is pissed that we sent her home?" Chris asked. "Knowing her probably." Alex answered as he leaned over and pulled his phone out of his bag. His eyes went wide when he saw to words from Ajay, _Playtime. _"What's up?" Chris asked again looking over him. 'Nothing.' He answered as he texted her back.

Ajay smirked wickedly as she read the reply, she typed in "he can join in. I need you." she knew it was wrong of her to want to have her husband's best friend in the bed that she shared with her fiancé.

Over the course of the past year their fling had gone from hot to hotter, ever since the first time they had sex when they were snowed in at the Ring Of Honor show they were booked to do. She knew it was wrong and it was not the right thing to do. But she couldn't get enough of Alex.

Alex had snuck out of the locker room and out to his car while Chris was changing. He let himself into the house. "Ajay?" "Up here Lex!" Ajay's voice called back. Alex took the steps two at a time. He nudged the door to the master bedroom open and smirked seeing Ajay standing there in the naughty little outfit that was his favorite that she wore. "What's the all about?" He asked. Ajay smirked as she motioned for him to come to her.

"Well I figured that I owed both of my boys something a little special especially after you went at it with those Gen Me losers." Ajay answered as she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. Alex smirked and trialed his fingers across her bare lower back, "You going to let me tie you to the bed and have my way with you?" Ajay smirked and trailed her finger down his chest to his pants, "Whatever you want baby, whatever you want."

Alex smirked and pushed her back on the bed. He leaned over her kissing her as she started pushing his shirt up and off of him. Alex pulled back slightly to let her pull it off of him. Once the shirt was off of him, her hands when right for his belt undoing both the pants and belt.

Alex stood up and stepped out of the pants, he pulled Ajay up and grabbed the whip. Ajay smirked devilishly at him before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He reached his hand down and grabbed a handful of her ass before he slapped with it his hand.

"Chris!' Velvet called seeing the older gun getting into his car. "Velvet." he greeted with an tight smile. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just want to get home to Ajay and snuggle up with her." Velvet looked kind of hurt. "No matter this is Velvet, she is still the love of my life and I still love her and right now with her feeling being hurt by both us and Gen Me. I kind of need to suck up to her." Chris answered.

"And what if Alex is there and they are fooling around?" "Then I can live with it. Vel. At this point I can live with her doing that." Chris answered. Velvet pouted. "She is one of your best friend Jamie, don't you want her to be semi happy with one of us?" Chris nodded his head before he got in his car and started towards the house.

Alex trailed his tongue Ajay's body licking up the whip cream he had put on her body up. Small noises were escaping her body as he licked up the cool cream. He glanced up at her and smirked. Ajay looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes her arms being held in place by the multi colored scarves.

"Lex." She breathed. Alex crawled up her body and kissed slowly before he pulled back and went back down her body. He bit the inside of her thigh before he lowered his mouth to her center causing her back to arch off of the bed and a loud to come form her.

Chris opened up the door to the house and was met with the moans of his fiancée. His heart kind of sank hearing them, he should have know that this was going happen. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to miss out on his chance to take her as his own once Alex was down with her. He dropped his bag and his jacket by the door, he kicked his shoes off as he peeled his shirt off dropping it behind him as he walked up the stairs.

Alex pulled back from his task a little shocked hearing the door opening up behind him, Ajay whined unhappily. "Don't mind me." Chris said as he walked into the room. Ajay's eyes went wide with shock as she went to say something.

"Don't worry about it babe, just know I am taking you after he does with you. And he is using a condom." Chris stated as he reached over his bedside table and took a condom and threw it on the bed by Ajay's form, he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Ajay whimpered against his lips and pulled at her ties so she could pull him closer to her. Chris pulled back slowly, "I am going to sit over there and let him finish." Ajay nodded her head as Alex dipped his head back between her legs.

After bringing Ajay to the brink multi times he pulled back and put the condom on. "Lex. Please." Ajay whimpered, "Untie me." Alex smirked and kissed her lips, "Not happening baby, you said whatever I wanted. This is what I want.' Ajay pouted and pulled at the restraints. Alex grasped her hips and pushed into her causing her to moan and pull at the restraints again.

Chris leaned back against the couch watching his best friend ride his fiancée who was moaning and calling his name. His eyes meet Ajay's who glanced over at him, his mouth tilted up into a smirk knowing what exactly he was going to do to her once Alex was done with her. Alex claimed her attention back as he picked up his pace trailing his free hand up and down her body.

After Alex released Ajay from her biddings and she was trying to catch her breath, Chris climbed onto the bed and got between her legs his lips claiming hers. Alex took that his as his hint to get off of the bed. Ajay pulled back breathing heavily. "It's my turn."


End file.
